


Love flavored with coffee and chocolate chip cookies

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day: January 16th, Domestic Fluff, HQ Daily Challenge, M/M, Prompt: Coffee, Yes I'm late, jugde me, yall are sleeping on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: Kawatabi and Shirabu used to be teammates in middle school; now, they are dating and living together.
Relationships: Kawatabi Shunki/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 4





	Love flavored with coffee and chocolate chip cookies

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY!
> 
> AFTER SO MANY SUFFERING, I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FANFIC!
> 
> Look, yall, please, take this ship into consideration. I can't be the only one that ship them. Please. They were teammates in middle school, yall. Shirabu went to watch a game with Kawatabi (in Haikyuu-bu, but whatever! He went! There! Yall!)
> 
> Also, let me pretend this was written for my Daily HQ Challenge that, as you can see, I'm failing. [January 16th – Coffee]
> 
> Anyway, I'm not good with fluffy. I tried my best!
> 
> I wish you a good reading!
> 
> PS: pls ship them...

Kawatabi looked away from his manga to check on Shirabu; the number of notebooks on the table was increasing every day, full of notes and post-its in a cathaired letter, as if they were hieroglyphics, indecipherable for Kawatabi. He feared that Shirabu's handwriting was becoming more and more like those of doctors, perhaps he would even have difficulties understanding the shopping list in the future.

However, he would have to worry about that more in the future; at that moment, the most important thing was to make sure that Shirabu didn't overdo his studies – again.

Kawatabi still remembered when Shirabu was studying for Shiratorizawa's exams. Shirabu had become a study monster, a worrying situation for his colleagues who, without another option, asked Kawatabi to ensure that he took breaks. As hard to believe, Kawatabi was the only one able to put some judgment on Shirabu's head in that way. After all, Kawatabi's carefree personality would be able to relieve the pressure that was on Shirabu's shoulders.

Who knew that it was thanks to those home invasions that Shirabu would begin to see Kawatabi as more than just a boring senpai?

Kawatabi's cell phone vibrated – and he quickly turned off the alarm.

"Kenjirou-kun, it's time to rest."  
"Let me finish this chapter..." Shirabu replied, almost as a grunt, more out of tiredness than anything else. Kawatabi frowned, suspicious.  
"How many pages?"  
"... Three."  
"Just finish the paragraph."

Shirabu, already used to it, let out a sigh and continued to read the paragraph. Kawatabi got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen. He would make coffee for both of them – something that the exhausted Shirabu would gladly accept.

As Kawatabi watched the coffee drops fall, he wondered if there were still cookies with chocolate chips in the jar. Although Shirabu liked coffee without sugar, he really needed some for his brain to work. So he prepared the cookies and, as soon as the coffee was ready, took them to the living room.

"You are already reading another paragraph," Kawatabi commented; he smirked, as if asking what he would do with Shirabu.  
"You were taking too long."

As soon as that new paragraph ended, Shirabu took the coffee and drank it. He let out a sigh as he snuggled into Kawatabi. Anyway, a pleasant and well-deserved break.

"Comfortable?"  
"Huhum," Shirabu murmured, reaching for a cookie.

Coffee and chocolate chip cookies were the favorite combination of those two.

As a matter of fact, in those chaotic days when he was studying to enter Shiratorizawa, Shirabu consumed a frightening amount of coffee – which ended with Kawatabi forbidding him to drink the drink that, in that desperation, looked more like the nectar of the gods. At that time, it was only under his supervision that Shirabu could drink coffee, or else he would end up creating a dependency on the drink.

"Is there a long way to finish your report?"  
"Ugh."  
"Oh, be strong, but don't overdo it."  
"I think I can still finish before the deadline," Shirabu said, but then grunted in frustration as he recalled another detail. "But I still have the internship..."

Ah, yes, the internship. Shirabu's other headache. The desire to beat the boss was huge, but he had to put up with it.

Kawatabi stroked Shirabu's head, which he gladly accepted. In the past, even before they started dating, Shirabu would have blushed and would be disturbed by the caress. Now he accepted and, in his own way, with his eyes, asked for affection. Kawatabi was happy to see that Shirabu had opened his heart to him and allowed himself to be pampered by him.

"Shunki-san."  
"Hm?"  
"When I finish this report, do you want to go for a walk?"  
"Oh, a date?" Kawatabi smirked, letting his arm rest on Shirabu's shoulder. "Who knew you were going to invite me on a date!" Shirabu rolled his eyes, and Kawatabi noticed the faint shade of red appearing on his cheeks.  
"If you don't want to go, just say it," he muttered, looking for another cookie, as if he were trying to hide his shame.  
"Of course I want to go.~ When is the deadline?"  
"In two weeks..."  
"Then, I'm going to ask for time off for that time."

Shirabu looked at Kawatabi, who continued to smile – it wasn’t necessary to be an expert to understand that Kawatabi was delighted with the idea. After all, it had been a long time since they last went on a date or a trip together.

With that, the motivation to finish that damn report came back. He would like to hurry, but Kawatabi wouldn’t approve of such a thing. Anyway, he ate his last cookie and went back to picking up the book without, however, leaving Kawatabi's side.

“Are you going to continue? You could rest some more,” Kawatabi informed, returning to caress the other's head. Shirabu enjoyed the touch.  
"I was motivated now."  
“Huhuhu, do you really want to have a date?”  
"Ah, shut up."

Shirabu hid his face with the book, in a futile attempt to show no embarrassment – such a gesture would only indicate that he was embarrassed, but Kawatabi thought it was adorable.

Although he was a man in love, so maybe everything Shirabu did was cute to him. But just maybe, really.

"There’s an hour or so before dinner," Kawatabi informed, looking at his cell phone. "A break in 40 minutes?"  
"Okay. A 10-minute break? ”  
"Right."

With that decision made, Kawatabi set the alarm and picked up his manga. It didn't take long to be immersed in the daily history of a married couple-

“Ah! I forgot!”

Shirabu looked up from the book, surprised by the other's sudden exclamation.

"I didn't do the shopping for dinner..."  
"Oh," Shirabu smiled; it was a small smile, hardly noticeable. "Let's go together."  
"I can go alone."  
"The other time, you brought the wrong detergent brand."  
"Yes, but I'll just get the ingredients for dinner," Kawatabi informed, almost immediately regretting seeing Shirabu's eyes.

That strange ability to be able to speak with the eyes; Shirabu was annoyed that Kawatabi hadn’t understood that he wanted to be with him. Kawatabi gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I get it, Kenjirou-kun," Kawatabi said, canceling the alarm. "What do you think of curry for today?"  
"As long as you don't overdo the spicy like the other time."  
"It was an accident!"  
"Huh, of course it was," from the tone of voice, Shirabu didn’t believe the other's words; in fact, he believed, but he liked to see Kawatabi's expression of despair. He put on his coat, ready to go.

Kawatabi mumbled something while looking for a bag and his wallet.

"Ah, maybe we should buy more coffee?" Shirabu suggested, taking the wallet out of Kawatabi's coat pocket and showing it to him.  
"You only think about coffee, huh...~"  
"I also think about cookies."

There were no words to describe the expression on Kawatabi's face; it was a sincere smile, serene, but also passionate. Shirabu returned the smile, grabbing Kawatabi's hand – once, they thought to themselves how their hands were the perfect size, perfect for the other's hand – and leaving home, on an adventure of their daily lives.

At that moment, nothing else mattered.

Well, maybe coffee and chocolate chip cookies mattered; the taste of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Hopefully I will show up with other ships for my challenge QQQQ Hopefully right? QQQQ
> 
> PS: ship them.


End file.
